Falling Slowly
Falling Slowly is the fifth episode of the second season of The Originals and the 27th episode overall. Summary Kol saves Josh after the newbie vampire comes under attack by some anarchist Night-walkers. Klaus and Genevieve reconnect. Elijah resolves to help Celina with a serious problem. Davina puts the final nail in the coffin for Kieran. Klaus and Celina come to blows. Julien blackmails Elijah. Kol resolves to get to know Josh better. Kieran makes a play against the Mikaelsons. The siblings are on edge after learning a formidable adversary they thought died centuries ago is alive and well. Kol makes his feelings known about many things. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (flashback) * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux * Sebastian Roche as Mikael (flashback) * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire/The Shachath * Hal Ozsan as Julien Hudson * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza * Merritt Patterson as Angelique Mikaelson (voice) Special Guest Stars * Nina Dobrev as Tatia (flashback) * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashback) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (flashback) Recurring Cast * Jessica Lowndes as Celina Kingston * Alice Evans/Leven Rambin/Olivia Holt as Esther (flashback) * Cassidy Freeman as Sage (flashback) * Rebecca Mader as Susanna Delacroix * Stacey Farber as Stacy * Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde * Chase Coleman as Oliver (ghost) * Kristin Erickson/Megan Weckwerth as Dahlia (flashback) * Casper Zafer as Finn Mikaelson (flashback) Episode TEASER Caption: Norway, 951 A.D. A young BLONDE (7) cries out in pain. She lies prone on the ground, a small branch protruding from her lower abdomen, weeping. An older RAVEN-HAIRED BEAUTY (11) comes to her aid. GIRL: Sister! My gods, Esther, what have you done? YOUNG ESTHER: I was playing, practicing with one of father’s daggers. I am sorry, Dahlia. YOUNG DAHLIA: Do not apologize to me, sister. The limb must have already been loose. YOUNG ESTHER: You think so? YOUNG DAHLIA: It is the only explanation… It must be removed. YOUNG ESTHER: Will I die? YOUNG DAHLIA: No. You shall not. But it must be removed. I shall get Father to help. She turns and, unseen by Esther, SMILES wickedly. ‘Perfect,’ the smile says. She hides a clenched fist as she runs. INT. HUT- MORNING A teenage ESTHER plops down beside DAHLIA, shaking her elder sister awake. Dahlia mumbles something incoherent. ESTHER: Dahlia, wake up. Please. I have something important to tell you. DAHLIA: About Mikael? Esther is beaming as she says the following: ESTHER: He kissed me today, after he returned from a hunt. He said he loved me, Dahlia, and asked for my hand. He has already spoken to Father. DAHLIA: Father’s health is declining rapidly, he knows now what he is saying. You hardly know the man! ESTHER: He is a good, strong man, with a giant heart. He shall make a good father. DAHLIA: Of that I have no doubt, but I do request that you wait. ESTHER: But why? DAHLIA: Honestly, you are reckless and impulsive. It shall be your downfall one day, I assure it. ESTHER: Then I shall say he may court me for a while. Marriage must wait. A year or so? DAHLIA: Yes. Esther departs, smiling from ear to ear. DAHLIA (to herself): It seems I have inherited Father’s illness. Mikael is of too open a heart. Were any of their offspring to die, he would indeed distance himself from Esther. That much I have seen when his own sister and that sister’s child perished. He withdrew from all others for so long. I have no notions of him coming to me, but I could use that flaw to my advantage down this long road. Esther will surely come to me when she discovers that childhood “accident” made her barren. Let us hope I survive that long. END TEASER Trivia * This episode features flashbacks to the Mikaelson family's human days as well as moments between Klaus and Caroline set during the The Vampire Diaries episode My Brother's Keeper. Despite it being a short cameo, this is Caroline's first appearance on The Originals. * We will learn why Finn was left daggered. The reasons Klaus gave only scratch the surface of his rivalry with his judgmental brother. Finn's relationship with his lover Sage will also be explored. * Flashbacks between Christabella and Marcel take place in 1929, shortly after the stock market crashed and the Great Depression began. * First episode since The Battle of New Orleans in which Angelique does not appear. Music *TBA Category:Episodes named after songs Category:Flashback Episodes Category:The Originals Season 2 Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters